Never Again
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: Sequel to The Right Choice. Tommy and Jude thought that they were done with Jamie but, they were wrong. Jessica is supposed to be on a flight to Tijuana and she never get on the plane. Who is there to blame? and, Everything leads to Jamie
1. Missing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**So this is the sequel to The Right Choice. I hope you like it read and review.**

**Chapter 1: Missing**

I was sitting on the couch in my house when I realized that something was missing, that something wasn't right and then it hit me. Jamie hadn't tried anything yet. I was hoping that he'd moved on with Kat, and they were both getting what they really deserved. I mean, I can't help it if I found my soul mate but, they might as well have been meant for each other because they were both cheater, liars, and manipulative bastards or at least in my book.

I was sitting on the couch when I heard a knock at the door. I knew that something wasn't right besides the whole Jamie thing. Tommy was in Tijuana looking for Jessica. She was supposed to call us three days ago when she got there and we hadn't heard from her. I was worried and Tommy went to check it out.

"Coming" I yelled. Tommy and I had been married for a year, and I was six months pregnant and already waddling. I got to the door and I opened it. There were four police officers and a couple of detectives standing there.

"Is this the Quincy residence?" One of the detectives asked me.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Mrs. Quincy, my name is Detective Harris, and this is Detective Celluci and we need to talk to you." I opened the door wider and they all stepped in.

"May I ask what this is about?"

"This is about you're daughter Jessica Mills-Quincy."

"What happened?" I said. I felt a tear coming up in my eye.

**Flashback**

"Come on Jess you don't want to be late for your party." I yelled down to her. She was going to Tijuana with some of her friends for graduation, and she was about to miss the flight.

"Alright mother." She said lugging her huge suitcase down the stairs. She tugged it out the door and into the car. I was going to help her but, Tommy had his way. Ever since I had gotten pregnant I wasn't allowed to do any heavy lifting. "Jude, thanks for talking my dad into letting me go." She said hugging me.

"It's no problem. Just don't make me regret it." I said letting her go. I walked towards the car and Tommy shut my door for me, like the true gentleman he is. He walked around to his side and hopped in. He started the car and we were off to the airport.

When we got there, she had ten minutes to spare. She was lucky that she didn't have to go through customs to get there. We walked with her to the gate, where she met Alana, Melissa, and her other friends: Cally, Izzy, Marcus, Aaron, Jacob, Adam, and Derek. I knew Tommy wasn't going to like the fact that she was going with guys but it was too late to turn back now.

Tommy got this look on his face but, an icy glare from me calmed him down. He was going to have to get over the fact that Jessica was grown up, and I had to help him do it. We both hugged her goodbye and we turned around. That was the last time that I saw her.

**End Flashback**

"What happened?" I said.

"She is missing." Detective Celluci said.

"Did she get on the plane?"

"No, she never made it to Tijuana.." Detective Harris told me.

"No, she did not. Does she have any enemies, or people she doesn't like?" Detective Celluci asked me.

"No, no that I know of." I was feeling a little faint. I went to sit down on the couch.

"Do you know who might want to harm her in any way?" Detective Harris asked.

"No, I do not."

"Here is my card, if you find anything that will be helpful, or if you need an information update call me at this number anytime." Celluci said. He handed me a card, and wrote his cell phone number on the back of it.

"Alright, thank you." I went to get up off the couch.

"No Mrs. Quincy, we can see ourselves out." Harris said, and they walked out the front door and left. I was hoping that Tommy had his phone on. I reached to the table behind the couch and I dialed his number after three rings he didn't answer I was about to hang up when I heard his voice on the other end.

"Jude, what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Have you gotten on the plane yet?"

"No, why?"

"The police came by here; they told me that Jessica never got on the plane."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, she never got on the plane. They wanted to know of any enemies that she had."

"What did you tell them?"

"That she didn't have any."

"Alright, I'm leaving the airport now. I'll be there as soon as I can." He said.

"Hey, I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." He said and then he hung up the phone. I put the phone back in my purse and I sat there on the couch thinking of what was going on, and what was happening. I never thought that this could happen but, I guess I was wrong.


	2. Searching

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Chapter 2: Searching**

Tommy got home, and I was sitting on the couch when he came through the door. I was barely there, my eyes were half-open and I was dead on my feet. I was stressed and worried about Jessica and I knew that it wasn't good for they baby.

"Jude, go upstairs and get some rest." Tommy said to me.

"Tommy, it's been three days I want to look some more. I can't sit at home and do nothing."

"Girl, yes you can. You're pregnant. You don't need to stress yourself out." He said leaning down to kiss my stomach.

"Tommy-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"You're going upstairs to get some sleep end of story." He said. He scooped me up off of the couch and he carried me upstairs. He opened the door to our room, and he sat me down on the bed. "Now, sleep my love you need the rest." He said. He kissed me on the forehead, and he walked out of the room.

After he left me alone in the room, I just laid there and stared at the ceiling. I was bored out of my mind, and I knew better than to leave the room. I just laid there on the bed and rolled over on my side, and I looked out the big bay window that was on his side of the bed. I lied there and I let my mid drift to Jessica. I couldn't help but think where she was, and who had her. I wanted to find her, and I want to know that she's okay, for my sake and for Tommy's. After a few minutes my mind finally caught up with my eyes, and I drifted off into unconsciousness.

_I knew I was dreaming, I had to be, I was in the old country house and Alicia was there. I was twelve, and Sadie was fifteen, and she was eleven. Alicia was singing at the top of her lungs to her favorite songs and I was singing with her. Sadie just laughed at us and went back to cooking. My parents were on their way back to the house. I was dancing with Alicia in the living room, when my father walked in._

"_Dad, where is mom?" Alicia asked, running up to him and hugged him._

"_She is at home, she's not feeling good."_

"_Come dance with me and Jude." She said and he came into the living room with us._

"_So dad, what's wrong with mom?" I asked him. He was twirling me around in the room._

"_A last minute stomach virus." He said. I knew he was lying._

"_Oh." I said, and I continued dancing. We were having fun, and Sadie came into the room with us._

"_All right, stop with the music, dinner is ready." Sadie said, and we all walked into the kitchen and sat down. I didn't know what was up and I wanted to find out._

_When we were done with dinner my dad and Alicia were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes, and me and Sadie were outside watching the heat lightening. We had been outside for a while when I noticed something going on inside. I left Sadie for a second and I was going up to the door, and I heard screaming._

"_No please, stop it." Alicia cried. I saw it and I couldn't believe it. My father was hitting Alicia. I knew that he resented her because she wasn't my dads. My mother had an affair and she was the result but, I didn't know it was that bad. I had a good idea that my mother wasn't sick._

_I ran in the room, and I tried to pull my dad off of her. "DAD STOP IT1" I yelled. He pushed me off, and I fell onto the table._

"_Jude, don't do this, leave." My father said._

"_Dad, come on. She is just a little kid. Dad she's not conscious." I said. I finally pulled him off of her, and I ran over to an unconscious Alicia. She wasn't breathing and I couldn't feel a pulse. I started to cry, and I held my baby sister in my arms._

"_What's going-" Sadie began to ask when she came in and saw what happened. "What happened to her?" She asked with tears in her eyes._

"_She's, she's dead." I managed to say through the sobs._

"_I'm calling the police now." Sadie said and she ran out of the room._

I bolted up out of the bed. I was breathing really hard, and fast. That was the first night that I had dreamed if Alicia since her funeral. I never talked about her, in fact I had almost forgotten about her which made me sick to my stomach. It made me remember a song that I wrote about her after she died.

I looked beside me at the clock and the illuminated lights on it said eight o'clock. I must have slept for the last six hours. I listened really closely and I heard the t.v. going downstairs. I walked into the mini studio we had at the house and I looked for an old c.d. It was the one of Alicia's song. I put it in, and I set up the soundboard. I set the recorder to a two minute delay and I went into the booth and I put on the headphones and I began to sing.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

_Through the wind and the rain  
she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
but her dreams give her wings  
and she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

I had my eyes closed the entire time, and when I looked up Tommy was standing there at the soundboard watching me. I guess he must have saw me in here when he came upstairs. I walked out of the booth and into the sound room.

"That was great." He said to me as I shut the door. "What inspired it?"

"A very long and complicated story."

"We have time." He said. I sat down and he did the same right in front of me.

"All right, it was about my little sister Alicia."

"I didn't know you had a little sister Alicia."

"Exactly, she was ten when she died. My father did it. My mother had an affair and she wasn't careful. She thought that when she ended it she was done and forgotten but Alicia came along and my father hated her. Alicia called him 'daddy' and everything. He never told her any different. But one night, at the country house he got a little angry for no reason and he beat her." I said with tears streaming down my face. "I tried to stop him but, I couldn't I was twelve at the time. He went to jail for three counts of aggravated assault and was out in one year because of good behavior." I said, and the tears kept on coming.

"Jude, I never knew about her."

"No one did. After that night and after the funeral she was never brought up again."

"I'm sorry. I guess I know now why you and your dad don't get along."

"Yeah" I said. Tommy leaned in and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I need to go and take care of something but, I'll be back in a few minutes." I said, and I went downstairs, and grabbed my car keys and put on my shoes and I left.

I got in the car knowing what I had to take care of but, I just didn't want to do it. Things were already complicated enough and I didn't want to add to them. But, I didn't want Tommy to search by himself, and I didn't want upset him with what I think happened. I got to my destination and I walked up the front steps and I knocked on the door knowing that this meeting wasn't going to turn out well._  
_


	3. It's Been A While

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Song used in last chapter was Concrete Angel-Martina McBride**

**Chapter 3: It's been A While**

I got to the door and knocked, and still no one answered. Finally I heard someone rummaging around in the house. I heard them fumbling with the lock, and the chain they opened the door and were surprised at what they saw.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie hissed at me. I pushed passed him and I walked in the door. "I guess you're not answering my question are you Quincy."

"At least you got my name right." I said.

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?"

"You know what I'm doing here Andrews." I spat.

"No I don't but, I'd care to be enlightened."

"You are responsible for Jessica not getting on her plane, you have her, or you know the person who does."

"Jude what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I hissed and slapped him across the face. I hit him so hard that I left a mark.

"Damn, you got strong but, I guess that's what carrying a freaks child does to you." I hit him again.

"You have no right to say that about my husband or my child, you're the one who cheated on me." I said.

"I guess you're right but, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You should. Jessica was going to Tijuana with some friends, and she never got on her plane. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt by letting you admit it to me but, either way you're still going to jail."

"Jude, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jamie, when you signed the divorce papers you told me that this wasn't over. That was a threat to me but, I didn't take it seriously but, now I am. Where is Jessica?"

"Jude get over yourself I didn't take the unwanted love child of Portia and Tommy."

"What the hell is your problem Andrews? I mean almost every word out of your mouth has been an insult to me, Tommy, my child or Jessica. They are my family and I just ant Jessica back. Please tell me where she is?"

"Jude, I don't know nor do I care. I let you go a long time ago and that's the way it is." I gave up I walked passed him again and I left the house. The place looked a mess, and so did he. But, that's karma for him. I got him back the exact way that I wanted to, and that satisfied me enough.

I got back in my car and I got this feeling that Jamie was hiding something from me. He was up to something but, I hadn't figured it out yet. I decided that I was going to let Tommy in on my idea. I was hoping that I could get his input on what I could do to make this better.

It took me a few minutes after I shut off the car to go into the house. I finally opened the door and stepped out of the car, and walked up my front steps. I put the key in the lock and I opened the door to see my dad sitting on my couch. Tommy came in just before I started to yell at him.

"Jude, let me talk to you for a minute." Tommy said grabbing my arm, and pulling me into the kitchen.

"What is he doing here?"

"Look, I know that you don't want to see him but, he heard about Jessica and he wanted to help."

"Tommy, I don't want his help. I don't want to be near him. I finally got over what he did to Alicia and I don't want to let him back in now."

"Jude, if you don't want him here fine but, we need to find her."

"I know, I know. It will be alright." I said hugging him, and kissing him on the lips.

I pulled away and we walked into the living room hand in hand. My dad stood up, and he walked over to me. He tried to hug me but, I moved out of the way.

"Jude, it's good to see you."

"I'll leave you two alone." Tommy said and he went onto the back porch to sit on the swing. That was our spot to talk, or whatever we wanted to do.

"Dad, I don't want you here."

"Jude-" he started to say before I cut him off.

"Look, I know what happened and I'm not going to jut forgive you for what you did. I will find Jessica with Tommy and the police; I don't need any extra help." I said and I pointed to the door. It had been a while since I had seen him, and I wasn't letting him back in. He took my hint and he showed himself out. I walked out onto the porch and I sat beside Tommy.

"That didn't take long." He said as I was sitting down beside him, and I laid my head down on his shoulder.

"Nope, I got right to the point."

"You know, it's been a while since we were out here."

"I know I love it out here." The deck was wrapped around the entire house, and the swing on the back porch overlooked a lake and it was sunset so that made it ever more marvelous. "Tommy, look we will find her, and she will be fine. She's a fighter like you." I said and he put his arms around me.


	4. Reasons Why

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Chapter 4: Reasons Why**

I had almost fallen asleep on Tommy's shoulder went I heard thunder in the background. I opened my eyes to a flash of lightening and it made me jump a little.

"I thought you loved thunder?" Tommy asked me. I shot him a look and I felt a kick come from inside my stomach. My hands flew to my stomach and I gasped in pain. I think the baby was doing summer salts. "You all right?"

"Yeah, the baby is flipping over and over again in my stomach." I said out of breath. Tommy leaned in close to my stomach and began to sing.

"_It's in the silences,  
the words you never say  
I see it in your eyes,  
it always starts the same way  
It seems like everyone we know,  
is breaking up  
Does anybody ever stay in love, anymore?  
_

I closed my eyes as he was singing and I realized who the song was about….

_  
I promise you,   
from the bottom of my heart  
I will love you till death do us part  
I promise you as a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I never love again  
With everything I am_

ooh I see you look at me,  
when you think I'm not aware  
You're searching for clues,  
of just how deep my feelings are.  
How do you prove the sky is blue, the oceans wide?  
All I know is how I feel,  
when I look into your eyes

As he continued to sing, I let his voice ease the pain that the baby was doing when it kicked me. Listening to Tommy sing made every inch of pain, of doubt, and of fear leaves my body.__

I promise you,  
from the bottom of my heart  
I will love you till death do us part  
I promise you as a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I never love again  
With everything that I am ooh yeah

Oh there are no guarantees  
That's what you always say to me  
But late at night I feel the tremble in your touch  
Oh what I'm trying to say to you,  
I never said to anyone I Promise

I promise you,  
from the bottom of my heart  
I will love you till death do us part  
(I do my darling I promise you)  
I promise you as a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I never love again

With everything I am I promise you,  
from the bottom of my heart  
I will love you till death do us part  
( I love you I love you I love you I love you)  
I promise you as a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I never love again  
With everything I am

You're everything I am oh yeah  
With everything I am" He stopped singing and he kissed my stomach.

"That was beautiful Tommy." I said with a tear in my eye. He saw it and we kissed it away.

"I was saving it for later but, it seemed like the perfect moment."

"This child is going be a music guru." When I said this I laughed a little bit.

"You're right about that. Do you know the sex yet?" He asked me.

"I was waiting for a time when it wasn't so hectic to find out. I'm supposed to go tomorrow but, I'm cancelling the appointment."

"Why?"

"Our main concern is Jessica, at least for now."

"Yeah, and you too. Look I know everything that has happened has thrown you for a loop but, you have to go to that appointment and I will make you go if I have to." He said. I loved it when he cared and I didn't want him to be distracted from Jessica though, I mean she is his daughter and we do need to find her.

"Fine, I'll go. But, I'm not going to bed yet mainly because I slept for six hours earlier." I stated to him.

"Fine." He said and he kissed me before he walked inside and started to cook dinner. I sat out on the swing for a little while and I watched him through the window cooking. I loved to watch Tommy cook. Fro what I could tell he was making chicken primavera, which was one of my favorite dishes.

Watching him made me realize that I shouldn't have waited for ten years for him; I should have gone after him the night that he left. But, that was my fault and my mistake. I was glad that he accepted that I was wrong and that he never held it over my head. It took me fifteen year to marry him, and I wasn't going to let him go.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I looked at the caller ID and it was either Chaz or Mason, they were roommates in a loft in New York.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Hey" they both said to me in unison.

"So long time no talk." I said.

"We heard about Jessica, is there anything we can do?" Mason asked me.

"I'm not sure, it's been three days and we're still looking hoping to find something."

"Just to let you know we are coming out there." Chaz said to me, which was really the last thing that I wanted.

"Yes we are we are actually at the airport now in Toronto so we'll be there sooner than you think." Mason said and he hung up the phone. I put the phone back in my pocket and I walked in the house.

"You might want to make more of that?" I said to Tommy as I closed the door.

"Why?"

"Mason and Chaz just called. In light of recent even they are coming here and they are at the airport now."

"As in the New York airport?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope the airport as in the one about ten miles away from here." I said.

"They were never good at not being nosy."

"Nope, they will be the first to know besides Sadie, the band and Kwest." I said. No one really knew about me being pregnant, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Well this is going to get interesting fast." He said.


	5. The Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used**

**Song Used in last chapter was by Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 5: The Return**

I walked over to the stove to kiss Tommy and he kissed me back deepening the kiss. He pushed us back and he sat me on the island and he continued to kiss me all over my neck, my chest and my collar bone. I let out a slight moan and I heard the front door open.

"Jude Tommy anyone home?" They asked in unison.

"Kitchen" I yelled and they came back to the kitchen were I was still sitting on the counter and I was pulling away from a kiss with Tommy.

"EWW!" They both yelled then Tommy moved away from me and placed his attention on the stove.

"Hey guys." I said and they had very wide eyes, and their mouths were on the floor.

"You're pregnant?" Mason asked me.

"What else does it look like?" I asked.

"Wow" was all Chaz had to say about it. "So Tommy, I hope you can finally settle down now." Chaz added in.

"You always were a smartass weren't you Chaz?" Tommy said after he stirred the marinara sauce. Then he turned around and helped me off the counter, because he knew I was about to myself.

"You know Jude you never cease to amaze me." Mason said coming over to hug me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him as I pulled away.

"You're stunning still after all these years." He said.

Chaz came over to me and he hugged me next. "You look great Harrison." He said letting me go.

"You're never gonna stop calling me that are you?" I asked him smiling.

"Nope" He said.

Tommy was finishing up dinner and I went to set the table. After I was done Tommy brought the food over to the table and we sat down and ate. The thought just occurred to me that this was the first meal that I had eaten sine I found out about Jessica. It also didn't occur to me how hungry I was until I saw the food.

"So why exactly are you down here?" I asked them suspiciously.

"We just want to see if we could help." Mason said and Chaz agreed with him. Mason couldn't lie to save his life so I knew something was up, especially since his eyes were twitching like crazy.

"Stop lying." I said and Tommy, Mason, and Chaz looked straight at me. "What Mason's eyes twitch when he lies and they were doing that just a minute ago.

"Number one, I would like to kill you both since neither I nor Mason was invited to the wedding." Chaz said.

"And number two, we didn't know you were pregnant either." Mason added.

"Alright, only Kwest, Sadie and SME know about the baby and you Mason, were in Europe touring, and Chaz you were in India with some woman." I told them they took a minute to think about what I said and to let it register.

"Oh yeah, I was in India with Tara that time." Chaz said sheepishly.

"You're right I was touring in Europe around then." Mason said.

"Sorry about that then," Mason said to me.

"And we really do want to help." Chaz added onto what Mason last aid.

"You can help but, there's not much you can do." Tommy said.

"Tom, who is Jessica's mother?" Chaz asked him.

"Portia."

"Where is Portia at?"

"I don't really know and right now I could careless." When Tommy said that, the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it and I couldn't believe who I saw standing there.

"What do you want?" I hissed at Portia and Darius. Portia punched me and I tumbled backwards to the table behind me, hit my head on it, and I fell to the ground.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I heard Tommy ask when he came in and he helped me up off the ground.

"You didn't answer my question." I spat as Tommy looked at my lip to make sure the cut wasn't deep.

"I want my daughter." Portia coldly said. Mason and Chaz walked in when she said that and they just looked at her.

"Well your daughters not here." Mason said.

"You lost Jessica, Tommy. How irresponsible are you?" Portia asked Tommy.

"Number one, she is my daughter she wants nothing to do with you and secondly, if you would read the newspapers and watch the news you would know that she was kidnapped three days ago." Tommy shot back at her.

"She what?" Portia asked bewildered.

"Someone grabbed Jessica on her way to catch a plane to Tijuana, and we found out three days ago."

"What have you been doing about it?" She asked.

"It's none of your damn concern." I told her coldly.

"Jude, this doesn't concern you." Portia said.

"You know what this does concern me. First off, did you not notice that I am pregnant secondly, I am Tommy's wife, and considering the fact that Jessica has been calling me mom everything concerning her is my business." I said to her, and she looked at me stunned.

"Tommy you let Jessica do this?" She asked him.

"Jessica can make her own choices if you hadn't noticed Portia."

"Get out." I said to Portia and Darius.

"What?" Darius said.

"I said get out of my house,"

"Or what Jude, your going to call the police."

"Worse, I am six months pregnant, I haven't slept in three days and I have hormones going crazy, and they drive me crazy now you can either get out or suffer the damned consequences." I said, I walked to the door and I opened it for them. They walked out, and I slammed the door.

"I have never seen you that mad." Mason said.

"Me either." Chaz said after Mason.

"Well, she pissed me off really bad." I said. Tommy walked into the kitchen and came back into the living room with, a towel and some ice. "Tommy, I'm fine. I don't need this." I said to him as he sat down on the coffee table in front of me, and he put the towel on my lip.

"Shut it Jude, you're not as tuff as you think." He said as he held the towel on my lip.

"Hey we are gonna go to the hotel and we'll see you both tomorrow." Mason said.

"No you're not," I said removing the towel from my lip. "Where is you're stuff?"

"Right here by the door." Mason said.

"Then it's settled. There are three rooms open upstairs, the three on the right hand side of the hallway." Tommy said and they went up the stairs to find their rooms. "Jude, be still." He told me because I kept moving my head.

"Oh hush it Quincy." I snapped.

"You hush it Harrison." He said out of old habit.

"Ouch" I whimpered.

"See I told you that you weren't as tough as you thought you were." He told me and he kissed my forehead.

"Oh my god, I was hoping that today would be stress less." I moaned.

"So was I." He said still holding the towel to my lip. My lip was now almost frozen solid.

"I have an idea for a song; I'll be in the studio." I said and I walked down to the basement and I grabbed my guitar and I walked over to the couch that was down there and I sat down. I started strumming random chords until I found some that sounded like what I was looking for.

I started chord progressions and humming a tune to the song. I wrote lyrics down, and scratched out the ones that didn't fit. I laughed silently at myself for, trying to play the guitar when I was as big as a whale.

_Eyes like fire - Burn desire  
As we dance away into the night_

This attraction - Fuels a passion  
That's just too strong for us to try and fight

I kept humming the tune after I sang the lyrics. I knew that Chaz and Mason had entered the room, and were silently trying to watch me.

_Each moment we're together  
I just never want to end  
'Cause I could never feel this way again_

'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right  
To feel your body lying next to mine  
As the rhythm of your heart beats through me  
All through the night  
I never thought I'd ever realize  
A long that feels so close to paradise  
Boy I could spend my whole life living  
Forever in your eyes

I automatically knew the song was for Tommy. I looked out of the corner of my eye and I saw Chaz and Mason swaying to the beat of my guitar. They still thought that I didn't notice them.

_Lips so tender - I surrender  
Everything I am is yours alone_

When you touch me - All that I see  
Is feeling that my heart has never known

You're all I ever dreamed of  
you're my every fantasy  
Whoever thought on angel could bring heaven here to me

'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right  
To feel your body lying next to mine  
As the rhythm of your heart beats through me  
All through the night  
I never thought I'd ever realize  
A long that feels so close to paradise  
Boy I could spend my whole life living  
Forever in your eyes

You're the one my heart beats for  
You're my everything and more  
It's a burnin' love I can't seem to ignore  
All the things I feel inside  
Are too strong for me to hide (baby)  
I need you by my side  
'Cause I could live forever in your eyes

'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right  
To feel your body lying next to mine  
As the rhythm of your heart beats through me  
All through the night  
I never thought I'd ever realize  
A long that feels so close to paradise  
Boy I could spend my whole life living  
Forever in your eyes

I finished the song and I wrote the lyrics down. I turned the page and began another song. I started new chords and a new tune until I got what I wanted.

_Down to the earth I fell  
With dripping wings  
Heavy things won't fly  
And the sky might catch on fire  
And burn the axis of the world  
That's why I prefer a sunless sky  
To the glittering and stinging in my eyes_

"You know if you're both going to stand there you might as well let me see you." I said after I stopped singing with my eyes still closed.

"Keep going." Chaz said.

"Yeah, don't stop on account of us." Mason said and I began to strum and sing again.

_I feel so light   
This is all I want to feel tonight  
I feel so light  
Tonight and the rest of my life_

Gleaming in the dark sea  
I'm as light as air  
Floating there breathlessly  
When the dream dissolves  
I open up my eyes  
I realize that  
Everything is shore less sea  
A weightlessness is passing over me  


_I feel so light   
this is all I want to feel tonight  
I feel so light  
Tonight and the rest of my life_

_Everything is waves and stars  
the universe is resting in my arms_

_I feel so light   
this is all I want to feel tonight  
I feel so light  
Tonight and the rest of my life_

_I feel so light   
this is all I want to feel tonight  
I feel so light  
Tonight and the rest of my life_

I finished the song and I looked at Mason and Chaz who were staring at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked them breaking the awkward silence that filled the room.

"Nothing" they said in unison. "It was perfect." Chaz said.

"Awesome and more." Mason added. "You need to be pregnant more often."

"Why?" I asked him curiously.

"Because those were amazing, duh." He said sarcastically.

"Why thank you sir. But, you can tell me the truth if they sucked or not." I told them.

"Now why would they want to lie to you, when we all know that they were some of the best?" Tommy said leaning against the doorway. He walked over to us and he sat down beside me.

"Funny Quincy." I smirked at him.

"We'll leave you two alone to talk." Chaz said and he pushed Mason up the stairs. They shut the door behind them.


	6. An Unexpected Turn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used.**

**Songs used in last chapter were 1****st**** one: Jessica Simpson and the 2****nd**** was Tonight and the Rest of My Life-Nina Gordon (The Notebook love theme). Song used in this chapter was 98 Degrees-I Do (Cherish You).**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but, I have been busy writing my novel. If you want to read it let me know.**

**Chapter 6: An Unexpected Turn**

After Mason and Chaz left the room and shut the door. I kissed Tommy long and hard before I told him my news.

"Jude, what's going on?" Tommy asked me.

"I have a theory about Jessica."

"What?"

"First I would like to point out that I had help with this theory."

"Who helped you?"

"Jamie, but before you get mad, I have to tell you that he has no idea he helped me."

"How?"

"I went to see him, I accused him of taking Jessica and he denied it but, see he lied to me and he hasn't figured out is that I can tell when he lies to me." I said and he got the look of rage off his face.

"So what exactly is your theory?" Tommy asked me.

"I know Jamie has her, I just don't know where yet but, I think I have an idea."

"What idea is that?" He asked me and I told him my idea. He was hesitant but, he thought that it would work. "Jude, you're sure about this?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I want to find her and this is the only way." I said. I leaned into him and I kissed him like I never had before. I felt a stray tear fall down my cheek. Tommy felt it brush against his face as it fell and he kissed it away.

"Jude, this doesn't have to happen." He said to me and he let a tear fall out of his eye.

"It can wait until tomorrow morning." I said and he calmed down a little.

"All right, do you want to explain this to anyone else before it happens?"

"No, I want it to be a shock for everyone that way it will look true."

"Okay, I can't believe I'm letting you do this."

"I can't believe that I want to do this." I said letting out a little laugh.

"It'll get better soon, and this will all be over soon."

"I hope so. I'm nervous though." I said and my hand was shaking.

"I know, I don't want you to do this but, I'll let you only because I know you'll be all right, and the outcome will be what we want."

"I promise you that it will, it's just going to take a little time." I said and he leaned into kiss me.

"Do you have anymore music inside of you?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"I might, you'll just have to see." I said playfully. He smirked at me again and he grabbed the guitar that was beside me. He put it in place and he started strumming and humming a few notes.

_  
All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I_

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do

In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart  
'Til my dying day

_Chorus___

I closed my eyes when he started singing and I just listened to the words. They were beautiful.

"Tommy, that was amazing." I said after he finished singing and I opened my eyes.

"I was going to play it for you on our anniversary but, I figured now would be better."

"It was. I promise I'll be careful." I reassured him.

"You swear?" He asked me.

"I swear." I said. "I'm going to be, I'm getting tired." I said and I walked up the stairs.

I walked up to our bedroom and I closed the door. I changed into my pajamas and I crawled into bed. I didn't want tomorrow to come, and I wanted tonight to last forever but, I knew that it wasn't going to happen.

After a few hours of trying to sleep, I heard Tommy come into the room and kiss my on my forehead and he crawled into the bed and he put his arms around me. I felt better at an instant and I closed my eyes and I felt him move closer to me.


	7. What Was I Thinking?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own some of the poetry and the songs used.**

**A/N: So it's been crazy and my birthday was on 6/16 so I haven't been able to update and my internet crashed so I hopefully will be updating more lately, since my finally new computer isn't acting up. **

**-Amanda**

**Chapter 7: What Was I Thinking?**

So I woke up the next morning and I put my plan into action. I kissed Tommy on the forehead and I left him a very long letter. I got into my car with my bags and I drove to my destination.

"I know you're in there?" I said banging on Jamie's door. He came to it and he just looked at me.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked in surprise.

"Who do you think?" I said and I heard a car pull up behind us. It was the paparazzi and I knew what was going to happen. I let tears fall from my eyes down my face and Jamie hugged me.

"Come inside." He said grabbing my bags and closing the door. I walked over to his couch and sat down. I buried my face in my hands and I felt him rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry I came here in such a mess." I said tearfully.

"Jude, explain to me exactly what happened?" He asked me. I dried my tears and sniffled a little bit and I started my very convincing lie.

"Tommy, happened. It's been happening and I had nowhere else to go, so I came here and hoping that you'd forgive me."

"Jude, you don't know how long I have been waiting to hear that."

"I'm sorry about everything that happened. I mean it." Jamie said to me. I leaned in and I kissed him. I don't know how I mustered up the courage to kiss him but, I did and I was dying inside. "Jude, I have to go to work but, make yourself at home while I am gone." He said and I caught him before he left the room.

"What time are you going to be home?" I asked him.

"I hate to say it but late, Darius has me working with a new artist. I will be home as soon as I can." He said and he left the house.

I waited five minutes before I pulled out my phone. I dialed the first number in my last calls list and I waited for my answer.

"You must have done good sweets." Tommy's voice said to me.

"You think so?" I asked.

"The press believes it. Did he believe I hit you?"

"Unfortunately, I hate doing this. He's already kissed me." I said in disgust.

"I'm sorry."

"Since Jamie is gone why don't you bring me some breakfast and help me search his place." I said to him.

"How do you plan on me getting there?" He asked me.

"There's aback street, and use a disguise." I pointed out to him. "Oh yeah, use Jessica's car." I reminded him.

"Give me ten minutes. I'll be there soon." He said to me. "I love you." Were his final words before he hung the phone up.

I snapped the phone shut and I put it back into my pocket. I looked around the house and I looked into what amounted to be Jamie's bedroom. I had a deep pang of fear, and idiocy eating at my stomach, and it didn't help matters that the baby was doing summersaults in my stomach.

About ten minutes later I heard someone at the back door and it was Tommy. I unlocked it and I let him in. He had a bag of food which I was always great full for. I smelled it and I sat the bag down on the counter.

I got as close to him as I could and I kissed him hard. He deepened the kiss and I finally pulled away after a very long moment. I inhaled his sweet scent and I opened my eyes. He pulled a paper out of his back pocket and I saw it.

I looked at the headlines and I was amazed at how good of a liar I was. The press actually believed that Tommy hurt me, and I was back with Jamie. I was stunned and then Tommy's phone went off.

"Hello?" I heard him say to whoever it was. "Mason, Chaz calm down. All will be explained when I get home but, for now cool it." Tommy told them and he snapped his phone shut.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"They saw the papers and they were concerned." He said to me and I hugged him tightly. I looked up at him with loving eyes and he kissed my forehead. "I don't blame them but, Sadie and your dad aren't going to like this at all." He said to me and I kept holding him.

"I don't care, after we find Jessica I will explain everything to everyone and it will be dealt with. Plus, the press will see that I am deeply in love with the man that I should have married twelve years ago." I stated to him.

"I'm glad to know it." He smirked at me.

"I want this to all be over. I just want it all to go away." I groaned at him.

"I know, here is your food, and I am going to take a look around this place and see if I can find anything." He said and he pulled a kitchen chair out for me and I sat in it. I pulled the food out of the bag and I looked at it. Tommy cooked for me; I was in love with his cooking.

He made me bacon, eggs, sausage and pancakes. I was gratefully happy now. As I was eating I was thinking about how I was going to explain this to everyone. This mess was going to spread like wildfire and I wanted to contain it but, it was going to be very hard to do.

I finished eating and I went up the stairs to look for Tommy. I found him in Jamie's music room.

"Find anything?" I asked him.

"Nothing remotely incriminating."

"Something has to be here or else this wasn't worth it." I pointed out to him.

"I know sweets. I'm trying to find something without making it obvious that I was here."

"I know it's just frustrating. I'm stuck in this hell hole until we find her." I groaned at him.

"I wish I could help you but, volunteered for this."

"I know it but, he's going to expect me to kiss him and he all ready wants me to sleep in the same room with him again. It's disgusting." I said and it disgusted me to even think the words, and let alone say them.

"I guess we well have to work fast then huh?" He asked me.

"Stop it, I hate this." I said to him. "I'm going to look in the basement, I'll be right back." I told him.

I got down to the basement and I looked around. There were pictures of me everywhere. When I was going to and from the store, in my pajama's at home, before and after my wedding, everywhere. I was a little freaked and then I felt Tommy's arms around my waist.

"Look at this." I told him.

"He has her, now we have to find her."

"This is too creepy." I said to him. He kissed my forehead and the got down on his knees and put his ear to my stomach, and he began to sing something. I felt my stomach ease at the sound of his voice.

I loved it when he sang, and I was guessing that the baby did to because she seemed to calm down when he sang to her. I closed my eyes and I got lost in the beautiful music that Tommy was singing.

"Better?" He asked me getting up.

"Lots." I said wrapping my arms around him for protection.


	8. Weeks and Growing Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do however own some of the poetry and the songs used.**

**Chapter 8: Weeks and Growing Love**

It had been weeks since I had seen Tommy. I still had no clue of where Jessica was and I was getting worried that I would never get out of Jamie's grasp. I had been seen in public so many times it just killed me.

Every time Jamie and I went in public it was like he was trying to rub it in Tommy's face. I had to pretend that I hated him and it killed me. I didn't want to do it but, I knew I had to. Jamie checked my cell phone to see who I was talking to during the days that he was at work.

I would watch news reports on Jessica but, every time they announced that they had a new lead Jamie would change the channel. I knew he was hiding something and he knew that they were close to figuring out who had her. It was just a matter of time.

I was asleep in Jamie's bed with his back towards me and I was acing the window. I saw someone's shadow outside but I didn't know whose it was. I got up and I peeked out the window and it was Tommy. I covered my mouth with my hand so that I wouldn't let out a scream of joy.

I slipped quietly out of Jamie's room and quietly down the stairs. I went to the back door and I slipped out quietly. I was walking outside and Tommy couldn't see me yet. I tiptoed up behind him and I snaked my arms around his waist.

"Jude you scared me." He whispered to me loudly.

"I knew I would." I whispered back.

"It's so good to see you." He said hugging me and I didn't want to let go of him.

"I know it." I said getting on my tiptoes to kiss him.

I snaked my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. It felt so good to kiss him, and for him to hold me. I never knew that I could miss a person this much but, I was wrong. I pulled away from him and he just looked at me and I looked at him back.

"I'm sorry about the tabloids d the rumors." I said to him.

"I know you are girl. I can't wait to have you next to me again." He said kissing my head, and the tip of my nose.

"That feels so good." I said to him. He looked at me and then he looked at my stomach. I felt the baby start kicking and he knew it because of the look on my face. He bent down on his knee and he started to sing to the baby.

I just listened to him. I closed my eyes and I listened to him. It was nice to her his voice again and even better to have him right here in front of me like he always is when the baby kicks. I felt my stomach become less tense and I felt relieved.

"Better?" He asked getting up.

"Much." I said to him.

"Have you found anything new?" He asked me.

"Nothing, it's disturbing to me to know that she is somewhere but, nowhere to be found."

"Look, I figured out that Jamie has a storage building and I'm going to go and check it out. I'm going to see what I can find there." He said to me.

"I'm sorry about rejecting your calls. But, Jamie screens my calls and I can't take the risk."

"I know, and I won't make you. I'll just have to see you like this from now on." He kissed me on the lips again. "Which is even better." He said pulling away from me. I saw Jamie's light come one and I panicked.

"I love you." I whispered to him before I went back inside. I shut the door quietly and I proceeded to look in the fridge for something to eat.

"Jude, are you downstairs?" Jamie asked me.

"Yeah, I'm getting something to eat." I told him. I heard his feet leave the stairs and wonder around in the hallway.

"I didn't hear you get up." He said kissing my forehead in the place where Tommy just had.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"Is the baby all right?" He asked me.

"Of course." I said smiling at him.

"I'm glad, I don't want there to be complications." He said. He actually reminded me of Tommy in a good way. I remember when I started showing Tommy was so overprotective, and it made me giggle sometimes. But, Jamie would never be Tommy. Never in a lifetime would he be him.

"Don't worry. I just got hungry. Go back to bed." I assured him and he went back up the stairs and to his room.

I let out a sigh of relief and I went back to looking in the fridge. I was hoping that Tommy wasn't gone. I wanted to see him some more but, I didn't want to get caught. I looked out the window and there was no sign of him at all. I closed the door to the fridge and I went into the living room.

I sat down on the couch and I turned the TV on. I flipped to the news channel and I watched until I saw Jessica's story come on. I listened to the news cast and I just watched. It was unbelievable that they still didn't have any new suspects. I was a little angry so I flipped to the E channel.

The top story was me and Tommy. They showed clips from the wedding and even some from the honeymoon, and then to the clip of me being followed around from the doctors office. I was disgusted when they played the footage from when they followed me and Jamie around.

I flipped the channel to MTV and I proceeded to watch the music videos that were on until I feel asleep. I woke-up the next morning and Jamie was gone. He left a note on the coffee table saying that he would be home around eight o'clock.

I waited for what seemed like hours for Tommy's phone call saying that he found Jessica, or at least some clue to where she was. It felt like I had waited for an eternity until my hone rang and it was Mason's number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"It's Tommy."

"Did you find anything?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I have her. Mason and Chaz came with me."

"Where was she?" I asked him happily.

"In the storage building that Jamie was renting." He said to me. I let out a sigh of relief. "Jude, I want you out of there before Jamie gets home. Leave now." Tommy urged me.

"All right, I'm going." I said. When I hung up my phone Jamie was standing right in front of me. "I didn't know you were home?" I asked.

"Right because, you were asleep on the couch and because you were hungry this morning." Jamie said to me.

"Yeah. What's wrong sweetie?" I asked him playing innocent.

"The neighbors saw Tommy poking around here early this morning."

"I didn't know." I was trying to act dumb but, it wasn't working in my favor.

He came closer to me, our faces were almost touching. "Don't lie to me Jude." He said with a bit of anger and rage in his voice.

"Fine, I saw him outside and I told him to leave before he woke you up." I said plain and simple hoping that he would buy it.

"You're positive?" He asked me.

"Completely." I said. He hugged me and I hugged him back. "Look, I have some errands to run but, I'll be back later." I said. I didn't care about the stuff I had there. I just wanted to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"To see Sadie and Kwest, they invited me to dinner because they have some news."

"I'll go with you."

"No, they wanted to tell me by myself. I don't know what it's about, and Sadie is still mad at you from before. It's better for everyone if you stay here." I assured him.

"You're right." His phone rang and he answered it. He had a lot of anger in his voice and I was guessing that it was because he found out Jessica was missing. I slipped out of his eye line of view and I had my hand on the doorknob before he noticed I was gone. "You're not going anywhere." That was the last thing I remembered.


	9. And the Conclusion Is

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. I do own some of the poetry and the songs used. I'll let you know if I didn't write it.**

**Chapter 9: And the Conclusion Is……**

I woke up with my legs tied down to chair legs and my hands tied behind my back. I looked around the room but, I couldn't see anything. I blinked my eyes rapidly fast and I could hear my heart beating faster than it did on the day that Tommy proposed and the day that I married him. It wasn't even beating this fast when I was alone with him or when I saw him when he first came back into my life.

I knew that this wasn't going to end well but, I had to try. I heard doors opening all around me but, I couldn't tell where I was. I had an excruciating headache from where my head hit the coffee table in Jamie's living room.

I know that Tommy is worried but, I also know that I made a mistake. I shouldn't have tried to run from Jamie at all after I hung up the phone. I should have just stayed there and played cool like I did for the last seven weeks.

I felt the baby kicking and I couldn't take the pain. It was all too much because of my stress and my situation. I needed Tommy right now to soothe my daughters kicking and flipping in my stomach. I seriously think that she is doing summersaults on my bladder.

"HELLO, IS SOMEONE THERE?" I yelled listening to my voice echo in the room. "JAMIE, SOMEONE HELP ME." I said and I saw a sliver of light appear in the room.

"Jude, what's wrong?" Jamie asked me. He came to my side and knelt by it.

"I want out of here you freak." I hissed at him.

"That's not happening. I want you and no one else, and nothing is getting in my way."

"You had your chance to years ago, and yet you cheated on me with Kat most of our marriage. So no, I don't love you." I spat at him. "I don't even want to be near you right now."

"Jude, I love you."

"I LOVE TOMMY NOT YOU." I yelled at Jamie.

"Well then, we are going to have to change that." Jamie said and he left the room.

I tried to move my legs off of the chair but, it's like they were glued. My hands wouldn't nudge at all either. Then I remembered I put my phone in my back pocket. I moved my hands to my back pocket slowly but, surely and I pulled out the phone.

I opened it and I pressed the talk button hopefully that was Tommy's number. I listened to it ring for a few seconds before I heard someone on the other end.

"Jude, hello?" Tommy asked me.

"Tommy it's me. Jamie has me held hostage. I had to maneuver my phone out of my pocket with tied hands, and believe me it's not fun."

"Do you have any idea where you are?"

"No, all I know is that I head doors closing and opening all around me and Jamie just left." I said quietly to him.

"All right, I'll see what I can do. Has he hurt you?"

"No but, he said he would try to change the way that I feel about you. Try to make me love him."

"Look, I'll do my best to find you. I love you."

"I love you too. How's Jessica doing?" I asked changing the subject.

"She has two broken ribs and a few cuts on her forehead, cheeks, and lips but, other than that she will be fine."

"I'm just glad that you found her. Oh yeah, on the door when Jamie opened it I saw something about the Chrome Cat. Tommy, I think I'm above the rehearsal space." I said to him. I can't believe that I didn't notice before.

"I'm looking there first. If your there I'll see you soon my sweet." Tommy said to me.

"I'll see you soon my love." I said and snapped the phone shut.

I just waited for what felt like forever and I didn't know how long it was going to take Tommy to get here but, it wasn't that far from my house at all. I was happy Jamie forgot one little detail that ruined his plan.

I waited for what felt like forever. I dozed off for a little bit but; I heard the room door open and I opened my eyes rapidly fast. It was Jamie and he didn't look really happy. He stopped right in front of me and I maneuvered my cell phone back into my pocket before he had a chance to see it.

"Jude, what's going on with you? Why did you pretend to love me again?" Jamie asked me. He seemed hurt about it. I wasn't going to fall for his puppy dog act again because he ruined it the last time.

"I did it for Jessica. She is like my daughter and I didn't want to see her hurt but, I'm guessing that you took care of that didn't you?" I hissed at him.

"You really love him don't you?" He asked me. His tone was actually sounding a little remorseful.

"Yes I do Andrews. You don't know a thing about love because you wouldn't know it if it came and bit you right in the ass. I'm carrying Tommy's child, I have loved him since the day that I met him." I spat at him.

"You're not leaving for a while so get used to your arrangements." He said to me. He started pacing the room and looking at me. "You know Jude, I wouldn't have had to do this if you hadn't have tried to run, and if Tommy, Mason and Chaz hadn't found her. I was going to let her go eventually. But, I was going to wait a while."

"I don't care about you Jamie. You used to be my best friend but, things changed and I changed. Jamie please let me go before you do something you'll regret." I pleaded with him but, he didn't buy it.

He came directly up to me and he slapped me across my face so hard I could feel blood forming on the top of my cheek. He hit me again when he knew that one didn't hurt me that much. I felt a sting on my cheek and then I saw light and I saw the door swing open.


	10. Bang Bang Bang

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**

**Chapter 10: Bang Bang Bang**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jamie spat at the intruder.

"You have something of mine."

"No I don't." Jamie said to him trying to hide me. I could tell it was Tommy from his voice. I was so happy right now that it wasn't even funny.

"Tommy I'm warning you." Jamie said and Tommy moved towards Jamie and he knocked him out of the way with his fist. Jamie hit the ground hard and Tommy came over to me.

"Thank god." I said. He untied my legs and my hands. I hugged him like I never had before. I got up and I tried to stand but everything was spinning.

"You all right?" He asked me.

"Everything is spinning." I said and he put his arm around my waist and I put mine around him.

"No one is going anywhere." Jamie said and he held up a gun. I don't know where he got it but, he pointed at me and Tommy.

"Jamie, please calm down. I don't want anything bad to happen." I said to him hoping that he would listen.

"I won't hurt you Jude but, I will hurt him. He cost me the woman that I love."

"No Jamie, you cost you the woman that you love." I spat at him.

Tommy was backing away still in front of me. I was backing up at much as I could without falling backwards from the dizziness. Jamie was holding the gun right at Tommy's heart. I didn't know what was going to happen but, I knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"Jamie think about this. I mean if you hurt me your hurting Jude." Tommy said to him. He was right.

"I don't care about you Quincy. You stole her from me in the very beginning."

"I can't help it that she fell for me. But, she chose you twice Andrews twice remember that. She's choosing me now because she knows that we are meant to be and nothing is changing that." Tommy said to him.

"I don't care. I want her and you're in my way." Jamie hissed at him.

"Jamie I don't want you. Think about me. I don't want anything to do with you. Can't you understand that?" I asked him.

"Jude, I don't know how many times I have to say this I love you and no one else." Jamie said to me.

"I love someone else you have always known that. You don't love me."

"Jude how can you say that. I have loved you for so long. I can't imagine life without you."

"Then you shouldn't have kidnapped Jessica, and you shouldn't have held me hostage. You shouldn't threaten to kill Tommy. You doing all of this makes me hate you even more." I said to him, and I spat at him.

"You bitch." Jamie said before he slapped me across the face with a gun. I got up and my cheek was burning.

"Touch her again Andrews and it will be the last time." Tommy said to him. He had his fists balled up ready to hit him. Tommy was pissed off now more than anything in the world.

"Jamie listen to me clearly. I hate you." I said to him firmly hoping that he would loose his mind. Instead he pointed the gun at me and it went off.

"NO" was the last thing I heard before I fell to the ground and Tommy right beside me.


	11. More Than the Eyes Can See

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**

**Chapter 11: More Than the Eyes Can See**

I woke up in a pool of blood. My hand immediately rushed to my stomach and I was fine. I looked beside me and I saw Tommy. His white shirt was drenched in blood and he was barely conscious. I reached into my back pocket and I called Chaz hoping that he was waiting in Tommy's car.

"Hello, Jude?" He asked me.

"It's me. Did you come with Tommy?" I asked him impatiently waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, me and Mason are downstairs in the car. Why?" He asked me.

"Jamie, shot him." I said and the tears fell from my eyes.

"JAMIE WHAT?" Chaz yelled.

"I think he was aiming for me but, I'm not sure. I woke up to Tommy lying next to me in a pool of blood." I said in hysterics.

"Calm down. Where exactly are you in the building?" Chaz asked me.

"Second floor at the end of the hall." I said and Chaz immediately hung up the phone.

I got on my knees above Tommy's head and his eyes closed. His heartbeat was so faint that I could barely hear it. I pressed my ear to his heart to listen to the sound and I closed me eyes for a brief second.

"Tommy, please wake-up." I said to him and I kissed his forehead. "Tommy, I'm begging you. You have to wake-up." I said with the tears falling down my face. I heard the door open and Chaz and Mason rushed to my side.

Mason grabbed me and he pulled up to my feet. My knees nearly gave out when he stood me up. After I was stable Mason and Chaz picked up Tommy and they carried him down to the car.

"Jude, take Tommy to the hospital. They keys are in the ignition." Chaz said lying Tommy down in the backseat.

"What about you and Mason?" I asked wiping away the tears from my face.

"We're going to find Jamie." Mason said to me. "We'll be fine. We'll call you when we find him." Mason said and he hugged me and they left.

I got into the drivers seat and I turned the car on. I could barely see the street with the tears pouring from my eyes. Occasionally I would glance in the backseat to make sure that Tommy was breathing and I would turn my eyes back to the road.

I pulled up to the hospital ER and I hopped out of the car and I ran as fast as I could to the backseat to get Tommy out. I got him to open his eyes and he stood up and put his arm around my waist. He was out of it almost completely.

"I need some help over here." I said when I walked into the ER and Dr. Samson met me at the door.

"Jude, what happened?" He asked me.

"Jamie shot him. I think in the heart." I told him barely saying the words in a normal voice.

"I need a gurney over here." Samson yelled and a male and female nurse brought a gurney over to where we were and I laid Tommy down on it. "Get him to Trauma 1 now." He ordered and he waved another nurse over to where I was.

"Yes, Dr. Samson?" The man asked him.

"I need you to take Mrs. Quincy and stitch up her cuts and make sure her baby is all right." He said and he walked into the trauma room where Tommy was.

I followed the nurse down the hall and he motioned me into a room that was directly across from Tommy. He got the stitching kit and he stitched me up. My eyes never left the window of Tommy's room. I knew it was bad, I just didn't know how bad it was.

"How did this happen?" He asked me.

"I got hit with a gun and a fist." I simply stated. My phone rang and I quickly answered it.

"Hello."

"Jude, its Detective Celluci."

"What can I do for you?"

"We had a Mason Fox come into the station and tell us about your stunt with Jamie Andrews."

"Oh that. Look Jessica is at home but, Jamie is out there. He had her."

"I know Mason told me. Where are you now?" He asked.

"In the hospital getting stitches and Tommy got shot." I said and the tears started falling again.

"Do you know how bad?" He asked.

"No I don't. Do you have Jamie in custody?"

"No but, we know where he is at though. This will all be over soon." He said and the line went dead.

"We're done here. Come back in ten days to remove the stitches." He said to me. "I need to give you an ultrasound to make sure your baby is fine."

"Can I find out what is wrong with my husband?" I asked him in between tears.

"Hold on." He left the room shutting the door.

I stood up but, I completely fell apart. I collapsed to my knees crying with my head buried into my hands. I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried but, I couldn't. I just sat there.


	12. Don't Let Him Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**

**Chapter 12: Don't Let Him Go**

I just sat there. Sobbing onto my clothes. It felt like I couldn't move, like I couldn't breathe. I just wanted him to be all right. I didn't want him to leave me. I can't help but think that this is my fault. I mean if I hadn't wanted to go through with this plan we wouldn't be here. The man that I love more than life itself wouldn't be here in the hospital almost dying.

I walked out of the room I was in and across to Tommy's room. I watched them work on him. It hurt me to see him like that with tubes down his throat and his chest wide open to get the bullet out. I let one more tear fall down my face.

I walked into the room but, I stood in the back out of everyone's way. I didn't want to be in the way at all. I just wanted to be near him, to see him again. I just wanted him to be all right. I could see his heart-rate and it wasn't good. It was slowing down minute by minute.

"What's wrong with him?" I sobbed to the doctor when he came back into the room.

"Are you family?"

"I'm his wife. I want to know what's wrong with him." I was still sobbing when I said it.

"The bullet was shot directly into his heart and it made an exit wound. If we don't get blood for him fast he will die soon."

"What blood type is he?" I asked. I couldn't believe that I didn't even know his blood type.

"AB Negative."

"I'm AB Negative. I'll give him blood."

"Your pregnant. It might cause harm to the baby." He shot back at me.

"Look, my baby will be fine but, if you need blood and I am AB Negative then transfuse him all ready." I snapped at him.

"All right, I'll do it. I do advise against this." He said and he went over to the crash cart and pulled out a transfusion line and he led me to Tommy's bed.

I sat down in a chair beside him, and he poked the needle into my arm. He hooked the other side up to a blood bag and he moved the latch to start the transfusion. When it was over I breathed out a heavy sigh and I opened my eyes. Tommy's heartbeat was getting back to normal again and I smiled.

I pulled the needle out of my arm and I sat on the bed with him. I laid down beside him and I wrapped my arms around him. I felt good to have him next to me again even though it's like this. I missed him so much.

I drifted off into sleep which I was really lacking. I woke up and Tommy's arm was around me and he was sleeping peacefully beside me. I looked at him, and I kissed him on his forehead lightly.

"Hey girl." He said weakly to me.

"I'm glad you're okay." I said to him.

"Me too. Can you hand me some water?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I got up off of the bed and I walked over to the table and I poured him a glass of water and brought it back. "Here sit up a little bit." I said and he moved as best he could without wincing in pain.

"Thanks." He said taking a sip and laying his head back down on the pillow.

"Tommy, why did you jump in front of the bullet?" I asked him.

"Because I didn't want the bay to be hurt. I didn't want to take a chance."

"You almost died. I almost lost you." I said letting the tears fall again. My head fell onto his chest and it hit the spot that was hurt right on his heart. "Sorry." I said to him.

"It's all right. Thank you for the blood." He said kissing my forehead.

"Your welcome." I said to him.

"Jude, I love you more than anything in this world. I can't believe that I almost lost you." Tommy said letting a tear fall down his cheek. I had never seen him cry before, never.

"I know." I said resting my head back on his chest.

I heard a knock at the door and it was Mason, Chaz, and Jessica.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Damn, you two have been out cold for three days." Chaz said to us.

"I didn't know you both could sleep that hard." Jessica and Mason said in unison.

"Oh hush it. All of you." I said to them.

"We're just teasing you Mom." She said coming over to hug me. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." I said to her finally letting her go. "Did you find Jamie?" I asked Mason and Chaz.

"Yeah, he is in police custody as we speak." Mason said to me. It felt like another heavy burden had been lifted off of my chest.

"Mr. Quincy how are you feeling today?" The doctor asked him.

"Better."

"Good, we still need to keep you a few more days before you're free to go."

"All right," Tommy replied. He knew I would sleep in this bed with him because I would follow him anywhere.

"Mrs. Quincy, thank you for helping earlier." He said to me.

"It's no problem. He's my husband." I said looking into Tommy's eyes.


	13. Trials and Tribulations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**

**Chapter 13: Trials and Tribulations**

"Mrs. Harrison-Quincy, can you please explain why exactly you lied to your friends and family and risked the health of you unborn child to find Jessica Mills-Quincy?" The Toronto DA asked me. I was just ready to get this over with. The last three months had been hell. Not to mention it's Jamie's trial but, I am due in two days or supposed to be anyways. I shouldn't have to go through this but, I do.

"Because I was in no position to sit back and do nothing and the police had no leads. I took matters into my own hands." I simply out it to him.

I wasn't happy sitting here in this god awful courtroom and this uncomfortable chair. I was ready to get out of here and go home. I looked in the back of the room, and I saw Tommy. I saw Jessica sitting right beside him. I was anxious to get this over with. It was the last day of testimony and then after I was done the jury had a free go to decide their verdict.

"So, what happened to you while you were undercover?"

"I was basically held captive at Mr. Andrew's house. After about two weeks Jamie screened my calls limited what I could eat and when I ate. He had the entire house under surveillance, and he also made a number of threatening calls to my house, to my husband. After Jessica was found Jamie kidnapped me and held me hostage at the Chrome Cat downtown. He forgot my cell phone was in my back pocket and I was able to get in touch with my husband and that's when Jamie shot him. He threatened to kill me but, instead he shot Tommy hoping to kill him." I said and I was supposed to be done with all of this. I had already been cross-examined by Jamie's lawyer and I told him the same thing that I told the DA and I was hoping that the jury wasn't going to take their sweet time deliberating.

"That's all Mrs. Harrison-Quincy." He said and I stepped down from the stand and I went to the back and sat with Tommy, Mason, Chaz and Jessica.

"You did great." Tommy said kissing my cheek.

"Court will go into recess while the jury is deliberating." They judge said and we exited the courtroom.

When we got outside I leaned against the wall for support. I balanced myself so that I wouldn't fall backwards.

"Jude, you okay?" Jessica asked me coming over and putting her hand around my waist.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." I said to her.

"Jude, you all right?" Tommy asked me coming over to me and crouching down in front of me.

"Yes, I'm really fine. I just need some air." I said to him. "Come with me outside, call either of if the jury gets out before we come back." I said and I grabbed Tommy's hand and we walked out of the courthouse hand in hand.

"So, you're sure that your all right?" He asked me stopping after we left the courthouse steps.

"Yes, it just kills me that Jamie could do something like that though. I mean, he was my best friend for seventeen years, and then my husband for eight. It kills me."

"I know it does, and I'm sorry. I know how close you two used to be."

"I know. I just want this all to be over with. So that way this baby will safe." I said to him. He put his hand on my stomach and he rubbed it.

"Me too." He said pulling me into a long and passionate kiss. We pulled apart after a minute and noticed the paparazzi camera's in our faces. We turned and we walked back into the front of the courthouse and back up to where Jessica, Mason, and Chaz were waiting.

"Short walk." Jessica commented to us.

"Paparazzi followed us." Tommy said to her.

The green light went off and that meant that the jury was done. We walked back into the courtroom and we took our seats.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise for the honorable Judge Wilson." The bailiff said and we all rose. I saw Jamie and he just looked at me and I shot him a death glare. He looked shocked that I did it.

"You may sit." The bailiff said the crowd and they all sat down where they were supposed to.

"Madame foreperson, have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked the woman of the jury.

"Yes sir your honor." She said and she handed the paper to the judge. He looked at it and opened his mouth to speak again.

"One the first three counts of kidnapping in the second degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant James Calvin Andrews guilty on all counts of kidnapping."

"On the second four counts of attempted murder in the second degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant James Calvin Andres guilty on all counts of attempted murder."

"On the third count of obstruction of justice, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant James Calvin Andrews guilty on all counts of obstruction of justice."

"On the fourth and final count of fraud in the second degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant James Calvin Andrews guilty of all counts of fraud." She said to the judge and a pain in my mind eased. I was so happy but, I was unsure about what the press was going to think about it. I didn't really care about it though because I was glad now that was never going to be able to hurt my baby again.

"Mr. Andrews, since you have foregone any attempts at appeal, you will receive that of no less than seventy years, and no more than life in a facility to be determined by the department of correction. You are hereby ordered into custody. Your sentence is to begin immediately." The judge said and he exited the room back to his chamber's probably.

Jamie was gone, and I didn't have to worry about him anymore. I didn't have to think of looking over my shoulder ever again. I was relieved but, not completely comforted. I didn't know why but, I had a feeling that Jamie was going to try something but, I didn't know what for sure yet.

We were all walking out of the courtroom when I felt water running down my leg. I looked down and I was standing in a pool of water and a sharp pain was going through my stomach. Of course knowing my luck that I have my baby on the day that my ex-best friend is sent to prison for life.

"We have to stop for a sec." I said out of breath leaning against the wall.

"Jude, what's wrong?" Jessica asked me.

"The baby's coming." I said and I felt my knees give out under me.

Tommy came over to me and he picked me up in his arms and he carried me outside and put me in the backseat of the Hummer. I saw Jessica climb into the front seat and I saw Chaz, and Mason following us close behind.

I screamed louder than I ever had before. The pain in my stomach was like a slew of knives stabbing me all over. It hurt like hell but, I was trying not to scream that loud because I knew that the people outside could hear me.


	14. Noel Vivian Quincy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**

**Chapter 14: Noel Vivian Quincy**

"We have to stop for a sec." I said out of breath leaning against the wall.

"Jude, what's wrong?" Jessica asked me.

"The baby's coming." I said and I felt my knees give out under me.

Tommy came over to me and he picked me up in his arms and he carried me outside and put me in the backseat of the Hummer. I saw Jessica climb into the front seat and I saw Chaz, and Mason following us close behind.

I screamed louder than I ever had before. The pain in my stomach was like a slew of knives stabbing me all over. It hurt like hell but, I was trying not to scream that loud because I knew that the people outside could hear me.

**Twelve hours later:**

The pain was gone and now I was officially exhausted. I figured Tommy was to since I squeezed his hand until I thought that I broke it. I didn't think having a baby was this much pain but, I guess I was wrong. Now, after everything I have a baby with Tommy proving that we are meant to be together.

"Jude, you have a baby girl." The RN said to me. She handed her to me in a pink blanket and I looked at her.

She had Tommy's eyes, and his dark brown hair. She had my nose and my ears. She was beautiful. She was asleep in my arms. "She gorgeous." Tommy said to me as he stroked her head and he kissed me on the forehead.

"I thought of a first name." I said to him.

"Go for it."

"Noel." I said smiling down at her.

"It's perfect, how about for a middle name we do Vivian as a middle name?" He asked me.

"Why Vivian?" I asked him.

"It was for my great-great grandmother. Her name was Vivian." He said smiling.

"All right, welcome to the world Noel Vivian Quincy." I said to her as I kissed her forehead.

I heard a knock on the door and Jessica, Chaz, Mason, Kwest, Sadie, and Spied walked in the room. They all looked at us.

"She's gorgeous." Jessica said to me sitting on the side of the bed.

"Yeah, she is." Sadie and Kwest said in unison.

"Wow. Is all I have to say." Mason said to me.

"I agree with him." Chaz said.

Tommy reached into my arms and picked Noel up. He was holding her and humming a soft tune to keep her asleep. I laid my head back and I listened to Tommy's voice and I fell asleep with no worries in the world.


End file.
